


goodness itself

by Nicoleks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleks/pseuds/Nicoleks
Summary: Here’s the thing: Kara has spent a lot of time daydreaming about a lot of different scenarios for how this was supposed to go. But it doesn't happen the way either of them expect. And in the moment neither Cat nor Kara would trade it for any far-fetched fantasy in the world.For the prompt: Height difference.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	goodness itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolarMagic97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarMagic97/gifts).



> This is for PolarMagic97's prompt: height difference. It got away from me a little bit and ended up including that difference in both a literal and metaphorical sense so I hope that's okay and I really hope you like it!

Here’s the thing: Kara has spent a lot of time daydreaming about a lot of different scenarios for how this was supposed to go. 

Most of those scenarios involve sweeping declarations of love after life sized bouts of heroism. She’s imagined saving Cat from a world on fire (well, more like from a small building on fire), flying her home to safety, and then professing to Cat her undying love and affection. Not that Kara wants Cat’s life to be in danger, but she’s always envisioned doing something valiant and grand to show she’s worthy of Cat right before sweeping her off her feet and finally sharing a kiss with the older woman. 

Yes, it’s a bit dramatic, but it’s a fantasy  _ dang it  _ and Kara feels like a little fairytale romantics are more than fit for a superhero and the woman who’s saved her more times than she can count. 

And here’s another thing: Cat knows Kara’s secret. Cat has never outright said she knows and Kara’s never actually admitted to anything, but they both know. And they both know that the other woman knows.  _ Yes _ , Kara thinks whenever she deems to ponder the matter,  _ it is complicated _ . 

But it’s complicated in a good way, in Kara’s humble opinion. For her part it feels like they’re sharing a little secret just between the two of them, one that’s bigger than just Kara being Supergirl. It feels like they know each other through and through without needing to voice anything. 

Yes, Cat knows Kara is a hero. Even without the cape, Kara is the image of goodness itself with her ability to see the best in everyone and her natural capacity for trust. It would be almost nauseating if Cat wasn’t so in love with the woman. For her part, when Cat allows herself the sliver of a fantasy regarding her and Kara as more than just  _ she and Kara _ , as  _ them _ , as an  _ us _ , it’s an encounter that exists closer to an anomaly. 

She doesn’t want to say it would be a mistake, because to Cat it would be  _ everything _ , but in her mind she can’t help but feel that any attraction Kara feels for her (and she can sense there is… _ something _ there) must be akin to hero worship. 

The irony is far from lost on her. 

She can hope that it would mean more to Kara than just sex. But hope is all it is; she doesn’t dare believe. 

But in the end it doesn’t matter because it doesn’t happen the way either of them expect. Not even close. And in the moment neither Cat nor Kara would trade it for any far-fetched fantasy in the world. 

* * *

They sat on the couch in Cat’s home office, going over the finer details of a big story that Kara was working on. On this particular night Kara was exhausted, what with her alter ego, her personal life, and her career all pulling her in separate directions it often felt like; but Cat Grant had invited her into her home to go over Kara’s article and the older woman’s eyes were so green and the little smile that played on her wine red lips was so bright and, well, how could Kara resist? She was only Kryptonian after all. 

Cat’s pencil skirt reached mid-thigh and with her legs crossed as she sat on the couch the fabric pulled up higher, tantalizingly revealing the smooth expanse of skin underneath. With her glasses low on her nose and her hair falling in little waves around her face. Her lips were pursed just the slightest, enticing amount as she read over Kara’s article on the laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of her. There was a stray lock brushing the older woman’s temple that Kara wanted to reach out and tuck behind Cat’s ear, but she somehow managed to hold herself back. 

“You’re burying the lede again, Kara.” 

“Oh shoot, I meant to fix that,” Kara said as she let out a small yawn that she failed to hide behind the back of her hand. “I promise I’ll get better at that.” 

“Hm. See that you do,” Cat responded distractedly. She was scrutinizing Kara’s face, seemingly searching for… something. Kara could feel the other woman’s gaze roaming her profile, but she kept her eyes firmly on the notepad in her lap, afraid that Cat would find something bad in her. 

But Cat wasn’t searching. She had already found all the tell-tale signs of Kara’s fatigue, from her slumped shoulders and rumpled cardigan to the disheveled ponytail with stray hairs flying out from the band every which way. 

“Sorry, I’ve had a long week apparently,” she offered lamely. 

Cat hummed a noncommittal response, unsure of where to take the conversation next. Their work was nearly complete and she knew Kara would be leaving soon, but for some reason Cat was more reluctant than ever to say goodbye. 

“Can I get you a glass of wine?” Cat asked suddenly, standing and moving to the kitchen before Kara could answer. 

Instinctually Kara stood to follow the media mogul, a small smile playing at her lips. She could hear Cat’s elevated heart, the slight shallowness of her breathing and even without the assistance of supersight she would never miss the lovely flush of Cat’s cheeks. She briefly wondered if Cat felt flushed anywhere else. 

In the kitchen, Kara found Cat with an open bottle of white wine waiting patiently in front of her as she stretched up to grab the glasses that were sitting on a shelf just a few inches out of reach for the short woman. 

Kara smiled to herself at the sight before intervening. “Here, let me get it for you.” 

She stepped forward and pressed her back against Cat’s as the older woman was still reaching for the glasses. With Kara’s height, her arms and torso practically enveloped Cat’s shorter frame, allowing for as much contact as was possible between them. As her chest pushed against Cat’s shoulder, she let her left hand rest on Cat’s hip and heard the shorter woman’s breath catch. The toned muscles beneath her hand tensed as Kara’s own face began to flesh. She let her lips brush against the back of Cat’s hair ever so slightly, the sensation on her overly sensitive lips like that of silk. 

The younger woman wasn’t sure where her burst of bravado came from, all she knew was that suddenly there was no holding back. There was something in the back of her mind, something instinctual, telling Kara that to let the moment pass without tending to their unspoken feeling would be her biggest regret. She would later swear that her hands had taken on a life of their own as Kara lowered her hands from the shelves and took Cat by the hips and spun the older woman around to face her. Cat glanced up at Kara, their faces inches away, the feeling of Cat’s breath washing over Kara’s jaw leaving a pleasant warmth settling low in Kara’s belly. 

Cat wasn’t sure where the sudden intimacy had stemmed from. Was she that transparent with her feelings or could Kara’s newfound boldness only ever had been a product of this specific moment, this  _ here _ and  _ now _ between them? One moment they were going over Kara’s article; the next Kara had taken Cat’s face between her strong hands and was leaning down towards Cat with, seemingly, the intent to kiss her. It was infuriating for Cat that the Kryptonian was taking so damn long. 

Kara dared to touch her forehead lightly to Cat’s, her eyes never breaking contact with the older woman’s heated gaze, her heart shaped lips pulling all of Kara’s focus. She could hear Cat’s heartbeat speed up significantly as her breathing began to labor. Neither of them spoke; it wasn’t necessary. Kara felt Cat’s hand rise to brush just beneath her jawline, moving slowly in a downwards motion until Cat Grant -  _ the  _ Cat Grant that she had dreamed of, fantasized about,  _ yearned _ over - was holding Kara’s chin and pulling the Kryptonian closer and closer to her mouth. 

Before they could reach the sweet moment their lips would finally touch, Kara pulled back, her entire demeanor suddenly stiff, her back straight as a rod. Cat didn’t need to ask to know that Kara had heard something that might require Supergirl’s attention. 

Kara pulled away suddenly, nearly tripping over herself in the process. 

“What is it?” Cat asked, her brows knitted in concern. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant, I just - I forgot I’m supposed to meet my sister tonight,” she said, her voice barely concealing its quiver. 

“At half past midnight, Keira? Really?” Cat crossed her arms. 

“I - yes?” Kara’s eyes went wide with a touch of panic. 

“Tell me what’s happening out there, Kara,” she put a hand on Kara's chest, peering up at the taller woman from beneath her lashes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Grant, I just have to go help my sister with something.” 

“No, don’t do that. No more secrets,” Cat said evenly. “You may have three feet on me, Supergirl, but I swear if you even  _ attempt _ to fly out that window…” She let the threat hang, though her voice was still calm as ever. 

As Kara made to move again Cat placed herself firmly in Kara’s way, looking up at the younger woman with both of her hands on her hips. Kara may have had three feet on the older woman, but even barefoot and disheveled, an impassioned Cat was intimidating enough to make even a Kryptonian stand down. 

Kara felt her muscles droop, not so much in relaxation as in submission. 

“Now I’ll ask again: what is happening?” Cat crossed her arms impatiently. 

“A jewelry store break-in. The robber set off the store alarm. I have to go, Miss Grant, I’m sorry.” 

“Kara, the police are capable of handling a little robbery. You’re exhausted, you need to take the night off.” 

“They need me, Cat, someone could get -”

“ _ You _ could get hurt in the condition you’re in. Don’t you understand that? Supergirl doesn’t need to be at every miniscule crime, you’re allowed to take a break and let law enforcement do their jobs for once,” she rolled her eyes, “Has anyone been hurt?”

Kara dropped her eyes to stare at a random spot in the carpet, the uncertainty rolling off of her in waves. She honed in her hearing to the scene of the crime and let herself listen. “No. If the police scanners are anything to go by, they’re closing in now.” She pondered a moment before continuing: 

“You have no idea how much I want to stay, Cat, especially when it seemed like we were about to… to..”  _ Kiss. _ She let the unspoken word hang in the hair between them for a moment. “But if I don’t take care of this-”

Kara’s mumbling was interrupted by the shorter woman moving into Kara’s space, her hands running hesitantly up Kara’s arms to rest on her shoulders. Looking down at the older woman, Kara couldn’t help but run her eyes down the curves of Cat’s hips, the hint of skin peeking through between Cat’s blouse and skirt at her waistline. They may have been in the middle of an argument, but Kara was still a woman in love after all. 

Kara turned around and the apartment was silent for a minute before the superhero felt hesitant hands reach around her back to hug her waist. Cat leaned her head against the taller woman’s right shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her back, the feeling burning Kara even through her clothes and supersuit. 

“Let someone else take care of  _ you _ , Kara. Let me take care of you. I want to and you of all people deserve it,” Cat gives a little roll of her eyes at that that Kara knows she can’t help. It made Kara smile through the tears. She gave a small nod and that was enough for the other woman. 

Cat took Kara by the hand and gave a light, insistent pull as she began leading them to the master bedroom. Kara didn’t even deign to take in her surroundings; they didn’t matter to her now, not when the woman she loved was urging her to sit down on the edge of the feather soft bed as she kicked off her heels. With Cat standing tall over Kara, she took Kara’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, urging the younger woman to look up at her. 

Without breaking their gaze Cat urged Kara’s knees apart before she moved to stand between Kara’s legs, pressing comfortably, and only slightly teasingly, against Kara’s midsection. In their position, Cat stood taller than Kara, the younger woman looking up at her reverently. 

As much as she wanted to throw Cat back on the bed and start somewhere around her neck, Kara also wanted there to be no secrets left between them, feigned or otherwise; no alter egos or media moguls; just Cat and Kara. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest but more than that, she could hear Cat's own heartbeat, strong and steady, and Kara drew strength from the sound. Without breaking eye contact, Kara gently took both of Cat’s hands in her own and coaxed them to the top button of her shirt. 

Even without words, Cat understood perfectly. 

Cat leaned down to kiss Kara, finally letting her lips glide over the younger woman’s, as she began to work on Kara’s shirt buttons. One by one, each undone button revealed more and more of the supersuit beneath. Pulling away, Cat looked down at the suit before meeting Kara’s gleaming eyes again. Her lips had a slight glisten to them and as Cat let her hands pull the supersuit down beneath Kara's clavicle, the younger woman moved her to carefully tug at the zipper of Cat's skirt. 

Both women relaxing into their feelings and into the moment, they surrendered into a series of desperate kisses, Cat crawling over Kara's lap as the younger woman wrapped her toned arms around Cat's waist. After making quick work of what was left of their clothes, Kara summoned the will to pull away from their kisses just enough to let her gaze fall on Cat's. They studied each other intently for a moment, both breathing heavily, both thinking the same thing. 

Cat knew and Kara knew; they were on equal footing and though it hadn't been the start either of them envisioned, neither woman would have wanted it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> You can also find me on tumblr @wonqerwoman and on instagram @neeksco.


End file.
